


Drama Class

by supermariogirl



Series: Dimimi Week 2018 [3]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Dimimi Week, F/M, Mr. L is an asshole, Theater Kids, so are the others but not as much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:51:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supermariogirl/pseuds/supermariogirl
Summary: Mimi defends the newest student in Professor Timpani's college drama class.Anon requested "Mimi defends Dimentio from bullies" and this other idea I had kind of became combined with it.





	Drama Class

It was 8:50 at Mushroom Kingdom College. Ten minutes before Drama Class, taught by Professor Timpani, was supposed to start.

Nastasia, ever the good student she was, had already arrived twenty minutes earlier. It was a mystery why someone with a personality like hers would choose to be in a drama class, but she needed a few more art credits in order to graduate, and she wanted to try new things.

Other students shortly followed. The next was Mr. L. That wasn't his real name, obviously, but he insisted that everyone call him either that or "The Green Thunder", and let's face it, no one was gonna call him that.

Next was Mimi. She was quite passionate about the theater, and she was popular in high school, recieving the coveted title of Prom Queen. The latter didn't matter in college, but it didn't stop her from bragging all about it.

O'Chunks, a burly student from Scotland made his way into the room. Like Nastasia, some people didn't understand why he chose to attend a drama class. But college was a time to try new things.

Before the class could start, another student arrived, one that they have never seen before. He has dressed rather oddly, wearing purple and yellow, a strange combination. He had black hair with some silver streaks, and tan skin.

"And, um, who are you supposed to be?" Nastasia asked.

"Ah, I see Professor Timpani forgot to tell you." the new student said. "My name is Dimentio. I'm a transfer student. I'll be joining your class from here on out."

"That guy is joining our class?" Mr. L commented rudely.

"Yes. I love the theater and would like to be a part of it." he replied.

"In that outfit? Please." he told him. "What are you even going for with that?"

"Ay, you're also kinda creepy, too." O'Chunks added. "How do we know yer not some sort of serial killer? Ya sure talk like one."

"Oh please." Nastasia chimed in, adjusting her glasses. "He seems more like the kind of guy that does a lot of drugs."

"Or a serial killer on drugs!" Mr. L laughed, and the others joined in.

"WILL YOU THREE SHUT THE HELL UP?" Mimi yelled. Everyone went quiet and turned to her. "What the hell is wrong with you people? We're in college for crying out loud, but here you are acting like a bunch of eighth graders!"

"Well-"

"No, listen. Just a few weeks ago you were saying that this class needed more members! And when we do get a new member, the first thing you do is alienate him. No wonder no one wants to join this class, it's because you three push them out!"

The whole room felt silent. Sure, Mimi had little outbursts now and again, but they were never important.

"I... I guess you're right." Nastasia admitted.

"We're sorry, Dim." O'Chunks apologized.

"Dim... I like that nickname." Dimentio mused.

Mr. L just rolled his eyes. Pretty soon Professor Timpani arrived.

"Sorry, students! I had trouble finding a parking spot." she explained. Everyone went and sat down to prepare for class.

"Looks like someone has a crush." Mr. L teased.

Mimi furiously turned to him and stuck her tongue out in a childish manner. She heard Dimentio giggle a bit and she turned back around, blushing angrily. Not today.


End file.
